Merchants who sell goods on credit over the telephone or the internet (“remote sale merchants”) encounter the difficult problem of credit card fraud. Unlike a merchant selling goods on credit in the physical presence of the purchasers, a remote sale merchant does not have an opportunity to inspect the signature of the purchaser or to compare a photo ID card with the purchaser's actual appearance.
Typically, a remote sale merchant employs a computer system having terminals or “voice response units,” each of which is connected with a telephone line and is controlled by an operator wearing the commonly familiar telephone headset and receiving telephone calls. Each operator typically answers the telephone and receives purchase request information from the caller that includes the merchandise that the caller wishes to purchase, the person and address to which the merchandise should be delivered, the name of the person making the purchase and a credit or debit card number to which the purchase should be charged. (As used in this application the term “card number” refers to any charge authorizing number including debit card numbers, credit card numbers, or a charge authorizing number that is not shown on any card.) The operator enters this information into the terminal and presses a keyboard button which causes the computer system to send an authorization query to the card issuing financial institution. The decision to authorize is typically based on whether the number is legitimate, adequate funds are available in the account, and the card holder is current on his or her payments. If the card issuing financial institution declines the charge, the caller is told that the purchase cannot be made. If the financial institution accepts, a charge to the card number account is initiated and the purchase and shipping address information is automatically forwarded to the shipping department which fills the order. Optionally, the financial institution may offer an address verification service (AVS). To utilize this service the remote purchase merchant transmits the shipping address or zip code to the financial institution, which responds with a flag indicating whether or not the address and/or zip code matches the billing address on file.
Another computer system for effecting remote purchases is a computer system for enabling parties to purchase items over the internet or from a computer connected by modem to the computer system. In such a computer system, the party making a purchase request enters his or her credit card number and a descriptor or descriptors of the merchandise to be purchased into a remote terminal that is connected by way of the internet or a telephone line to the computer system. Again, the computer system generates an authorization query to the card issuing financial institution and contacts the shipping department to fill the order if the purchase is authorized.
Unfortunately, there is sometimes a considerable time interval between the time a credit card is stolen and the time when the theft of the card is reported to the card issuing financial institution. Moreover, the notation and illicit use of a credit card number by a dishonest store clerk or other person able to observe the number is likely to be completely undetected until the number is used fraudulently and the card holder receives his or her statement.
When a cardholder does receive a statement bearing fraudulent charges, he or she is likely to quickly disavow the purchases. In these cases the card issuing financial institution typically will ask the merchant to corroborate the purchase with a copy of a signed credit card receipt. For the case of a remote purchase, the merchant will not be able to produce a signed receipt. In this situation the merchant is forced to accept a “charge back” and to return the funds to the card issuing institution.
Credit card fraud varies from casual fraud by the occasionally dishonest and adventurous to sophisticated operations that attempt to purchase a large quantity of a particular item and to profitably reintroduce it into the stream of commerce. As systems for selling items over the internet and telephone lines become increasingly automatic, fraud systems also become more automatic. For example, it has been known for thieves to use a computer to invent credit card numbers and submit a large number of purchase requests, knowing that a portion of the invented card numbers will be for issued credit cards and hoping that some of the purchase requests will be accepted.
Despite the occurrence of fraud, the convenience and speed of using credit cards to make remote purchases is causing a continued expansion in catalog sales, advertised telephone sales and sales over the internet.